all for one love
by Thevampirediaries1212superfan
Summary: Elena Gilbert They lived in a beautiful house next to the Mikaelson Family. Elena grew up to be best friends with their only daughter out of the 5 children, Rebekah. the boys always had feels for elena
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert grew up in Mystic Falls. Elena has an older brother Jeremy. Elena and Jeremy's mother's name is Miranda and their father's name is Grayson. They lived in a beautiful house next to the Mikaelson Family. Elena grew up to be best friends with their only daughter out of the 5 children, Rebekah. Jeremy's friend was her older brother Kol. The Mikaleson boys always had a thing for Elena. Rebekah always told them to back off, because she didn't want there to be a chance for them to ruin there friendship. but that never stopped her brothers from trying.

the gilberts and mikaelson have always been close families ever since the kids where in dippers they where all treated like one big family, now elena and rebekah are both 16 and not much has changed.

* * *

now: elena pod

i was up in my room getting ready for school when i heard the door bell ring, i didn't bother going down because she figured it was bex's or now of the boys and they would just let themselves in

" Lena, hurry up where going to be late" i heard her best friend yelling

running down the stairs throwing my hair in a messie bun grabbing the cup off coffee jenna had left for me this morning before she had to go to class

"calm down bex's when are we ever early, is kol even done looking at himself in the mirror yet?"

"actually I'm right her lay" i turn to see kol leaning agents the frame off my front door

"well thats a first, your ready before me" i shot him a wink and walked over giving him a kiss on the cheek he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him and started to walk out the door, keeping his arm around my waist the whole time.

"well my sister feels the need to be on time this morning so she can see her little boy toy" he laughed

i could she bexs turning bright red if anyone knew how to push her buttons it was kol, he was good at pissing people off and causing trouble.

"he is not my boy toy he is my friend and kol its really none of ur business"

"aw come on bexs we all know you like him"

"see beka even lay agrees with me"

"shut up u two and get in the car" she opened the passager door and got in

kol takes my bag and opens the back door for me and i get in before he gets in himself

"what i don't get a hello anymore" klaus says from the drivers seat

i giggle and lean into the front of the car and peck is cheek "sorry nik"

"its alright sweetheart, where is jar? not coming to school again" he smirked as i get pulled back into my seat by kols strong hand, letting him wrap them around me as i put my seat belt on. kol and i have always been like this me and the boys have all been really close but kol is alway there for me he always feel like he needs to protect me and dosnt like to let me out of his sight. even though I'm 16 and he is 18.

klaus on the other hand was always there letting me do what i want when i want he belelived that i should make my owen choices. klaus is also 18 but he was born first, no there not twins because klaus was born in january and kol was born in december.

"no nik he is with finn and elijah today, i don't know something about hunting or fishing something like that"

"hey there missing school to play in a forest? thats not fair" kol groaned in my ear

elijah and finn had both graduated school and where in collage, elijah was 20 and finn was now 22 yet elena was the closest with elijah ever since they where young, not in a romantic way but In like a best friend way, not that elijah didn't try.

"you hate the out doors" i glare back at him

"not if your out there love, and not if it means missing that stupid history test" kol whispered in my ear and i can feel myself start to blush so i just lean back into his chest trying to hid it as we pull into the school and me and bex's say bye to the boys and walk to class.

* * *

elena pov

i walk to my locker at the beginning of lunch allown bexs is probably off with matt god knows where, so i put my books away and grab my lunch and walk into the caf where i see car and bonnie my two ex best friends, i cant even stand seeing them anymore not after what bonnie did...

_flashback_

_i was dating stefan salvatore the hottest guy in are grade, we where perfect i loved him and he loved me. but he always got mad when i would hang around the boys saying they where no good and that they where trying to get me. one night at a party elijah had picked me up because he found out that i was drunk probably from kol who was equally as drunk._

_stefan saw me leave with th two boys and got jellouse_

_the next day i walked over to stefans to see how he was because i couldn't find my phone i walked in the house like i always did and could hear noses coming from up stairs._

_"AHHHH OMG HARDER STEFAN"_

_what was that i felt my heart break into two as i followed the voice and opened the door to see my boyfriend and bonnie having sex on the bed _

_all i could manage to say was "how could you" as tears rolled down my face and i ran out of the house crying _

_i ran down the street and sat on the curb crying after what felt like forever i called bed to pick me up "bexs i need u to come get me"_

_"lena are you ok where are you... WAIT ARE YOU CRYING WHATS WRONG I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO STEFANS... OMG WHAT DID HE DO"_

_"bex i... i caught him in bed with-"_

_she cut me off before i could tell her "with who"_

_"with bonnie" i felt the tears run down my face harder _

_"that slut I'm on my way"_

_ten min later bed pulled up in a car with kol and klaus_

_"w...what are you guys doing here"feeling kols arms wrap around me_

_"here to save you lay" kol whispered in my ear_

_"that and kill the basted that hurt you" klaus said fuming mad _

_"Klaus please don't" _

_"fine I'm just going to teach him a lesson" klaus was gone and kol cared me back to the car holding me the whole ride home_

end of flashback

i walk over and sit with kol and klaus trying to forget the past

the rest of the day passes quickly

* * *

review


	2. he loves you

short chapter: think its going to be more kol and elena

* * *

thanks god its friday, this week has been so busy i had 2 test and 3 projects that elijah promised to help me with but we ended up having a movie marathon, so for the past week i have been trying to catch up so i don't fail. i think to myself before throwing my books in my locker then locking it, thats when i feel an arm wrap around my shoulder i look up to see klaus looking down at me

"do you need a ride home" he asked taking my bag from the ground and throwing it over is shoulder

"i guess i do cuz bex ditched me for her date with matt" i struggled walking away from my locker

over the past week matt and rebekah where spending a lot of time together so it didn't surprise her when bex's told elena that he asked her out for dinner and a movie friday night

"well if u can wait an hour or so i can drive you home after football practice" klaus smiled walking out the fromt doors of the school

"yea sure"

* * *

elena watch klaus and kol practice they both where amazing athletes ever since elena could remember

when the practice came to an end kol ran up the steps of the bleaches to where elena was sitting and wrapped his arms around her

"ewwwww kol you smell like dirt and sweat" i try to get away from him but he is holding me to tight

"aww come on you now you love it" he smiled down then his face got serious "um lay...i was wondering if..can we talk later just me and you" he looked down at me brining is arm up to stroke my hair then looked down at my lips

"sure kol" i looked at him confused

"great come over after dinner" he smiled and let go of me and walked into the locker room

i stand up confused and start to walk over to klaus's car as i see kol getting in his

* * *

15 min later klaus walks to the car he is all showered and is wearing his school uniform again

i get in the car and turn on the radio

"klaus was kol actting wierd today or was it just me" i look over at him and see him smiling

"is kol ever not weird" he laughs and i hit his arm lightly

"thats not what i meant dick"

"no he wasn't why do you ask"

"its just cuz after practice he came up to me and said he wanted to talk to me tonight alone" i see klaus hands stiffen a little but then he lets out a small little chuckle

"wow he's finally going to do never thought he would have the guts" i look at him confused what is he talking about

"the guts to do what" he looks over at me

"like you don't know " he chuckles then sees that i really have know idea what is going on and gets serious " you really don't know do you"

"no i don't" what is he talking about what don't i know about kol, we told each other everything

"lena kols in love with you..."


	3. love?

this is not possible its not it cant be kol can't be in love with me we have been friends best friends ever since we where little i have told him everything... kol want to tell me he loves me thats why he wanted to talk i can go over there now he can't love me we cant be in love... wait am i in love with kol my kol i cant be can i...

i pace around my room running my hands through my hair i look over at the clock its 6 o'clock what no it cant i have to get ready i have to be over there in an hour. just then i get a text i pick up my phone and see its from kol

**kol: hey lay, u still coming over tonight?**

**Elena: ya i will be over in an hour **

**kol: aright see you soon lay ;)**

i put my phone down feeling butterflies in my stomach, omg why am i so hot right now. i have to take a shower and calm myself down

* * *

i finish putting my makeup on and and grab my phone

i walk across the lawn over to kolas house nervous

i knock on the door and klaus opens it smirking at me, i roll my eyes and hug him

he wispers in my ear" you ready for your little talk" he winks as he pulls away

"i think... i think i am" he looked kinda shocked then let me in

"he is in his room i believe you know where it is"

"klaus i could find my way around this house blinded folded" i run up the large wooden stair case and walk down the hall seeing a hall of rooms i pass two door ok elijahs bed's when i get to the third i wiser to myself "kol's" i knock on the door well opening it

"kol?"

"hey lay I'm right here" he was sitting on him bed playing with his phone "guess what i rented" he holds up the dvd of the lion king

"OMG YOU DIDNT" i run to the be jumping on it into kols arms. the lion king has been are favourite movie ever since we where kids we would watch it almost every weekend till klaus broke it trying to play a joke on me saying i was to old to watch kid movies

* * *

Flashback

"lena you can be watching this movie still you almost 13 and that movie is for babes" he grabbed it out of her hands

"i am not to old and its not a baby movie" i tried to grab the disk

"is too"

"is not"

"is too" we pulled on the disk until it broke

"I'm telling kol"

* * *

"i did too" he kissed the top of my head "so do u want to watch it?"

"DUHHHHHHH"

he got up and put the disk in

"ummm but i thought u wanted to talk" i say neviously

"yea well we can do that after" he smiled and sat back down pulling me into his chest as i cuddled up to him as the movie started.

during the movie he rested his lips on the top of my head, stroking my hair with his hand and had the other holing my hand playing with my fingers.

as the movie ended are fingers ended up intertwined and his other hand was wrapped around my waist and my arms where wrapped around his waist hugging him tight

"lay" he almost whispered

i look up at him not wanting to move "yea kol"

"lay... i..." he sighted holding my hand tighter "lay i love you i always have" he looked down at me

i stared at him not sure what to say hearing him say it was different from when klaus told me. it finally get real

he ran his fingers through is hard and breathed out deep "omg lay I'm so sorry i shouldn't have said anything u probably hate me now I'm such an idiot and what would people think your 16 and I'm 18 god I'm so stupid i ruined are friend-" i cut him off the only way i knew how... i kissed him

"...i love you too"


	4. rewind

I've been avoding kol since Friday , the night kol told me that he loved me, and I told that I ... Loved him back, well i think i love him its just its all so fast but i am in love with him im in love with kol my kol the guy I have known since birth but he wasn't just any guy to me he is my best friend who just told me that he has alway been in love with my... What do I do I haven't been able to see him because I don't know how to act around him anymore. But it all makes seance now why kol never treated me like anyone else he always treated me like an angle well he treat everyone else like they where the enemy

Flashback

I was walking down the hallway the first day of high school kol was already in grade 11 so he know the school and everyone in the school.

I met Bonnie and Caroline at exit of the school and we walked out into the parking lot

"STOP PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN TO" I heard a boy yell and walked over to where a large group was forming

Me and the girls ran over to see a grade 9 boy being held up agenst the wall by none other then kol. He looked as if he was going to snap the kids neck.

"Mabey you should of watched where u where going" kol slammed the kids back into the brick wall as the boy winced in pain

I heard the girls taking "omg that's Charles he is in my math class" Bonnie said watching the boy " OMG who is that and why is he hurting him for walking into him"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "that's kol"

"YOU KNOW HIM" they both looked shocked

"Yea he's my bestfriend" I said as I walked towards kol and the boy

"KOL WHAT ARE U DOING"

He quickly spun around and eyes widen when he was me

"YOUR HURTING HIM"

"Clam down lay, I'm just teaching him a lesson"

"By scaring the shit out of him, let him go" he didn't let him move

"Now come on he's the one who walked into me"

"KOL your doing this to him because he walked into you, let him go now" kol released the boy and let him fall to the ground and looked down on him

"Your lucky she came next time I will teach u a real lesson" he spat at the boy and walked over to me wrapping an arm around me and started walking to his truck

I wiggled out of his grip "no I'm mad at you"

"Aww lay you know your not really" he stopped walking by his truck and pulled me back into his chest wrapping his arms my waist and wispered in my ear "you could never be mad at me"

"But kol you can't just hurt people like that it's not right"

End if flashback

I smile at the memory of that day as I brought myself back to reality

Tomorrow was Monday, and that ment school, that ment facing kol I pick up my phone and see 4 missed messages one from bexs one from klaus and two from kol

I unlocked my phone and read the messages

Kol: *hey lay where have you been? I was hoping I could come over and we could talk about the other night*

*lena are you ok is something wrong*

I smiled at the text

*hey kol ya I'm fine just tired we can talk tmrw :)*

* or I could come over now and we don't have to talk*

*KOL!"

"I didn't mean it like that perv I just want to sleep with you in my arms*

*good night kol*

*night lay see you tmrw*


	5. what people will think

I woke up Monday morning feeling good happy I get to see kol today but what if he realizes he dosent actually have feeling what if he is embarrassed that i am two year younger then him What am I saying its kol he's not like that.

I got dressed and ate breakfast and headed out to klaus 's car that was parked on my drive way I got in and gave him a kisses on the cheek

"Good morning nik"

"Morning future sister" he winked

"What are u talking about" I looked at him confused

" aw come on I know that kol told you that he loves you"

"You do?"

" yea kol wouldn't stop pacing the house talking about you waiting for you to come over to see bexs or one of us so that he could talk to you" bexs got into the car " he was driving me crazy"

"Who was driving you crazy" she asked

"Kol "

"Yea he was acting all weird do you know what that's about lay?" Did she really not know did kol tell her

"No I haven't talked to him since Friday" I lied and figured I would wait till I talk to kol

We got to school and I went to my locker when I felt two arms wrapped around my waist pulling my back into a hard warm chest, that's when I felt two warm soft lips on my neck

"Morning Beautiful" he wispered

"Kol we are in school" I turned in his arms "and we still need to talk" I looked up at him

"What's there to talk about lay " he cupped my face and looked down into my eyes

"You know ... Us" I looked down at the floor

"You love me I love you what's there to talk about" he lifted my chin

"What are people going to think, what happens if we break up and we hate each other it would mess everything up kol, I can't lose you"

"Lay I love you too much and I'm just getting you finally I'm not letting you go anywhere " he pulled me in for a hug kissing the top of my head it felt right I felt happy truly happy after all this time

"What about bexs, she's going to flip"

"We are just going to have to tell her she's going to have to deal with it" I smiled into his chest

"I guess so" I pulled away alittle "just let me tell her"

"Ok but u better do it fast cuz idk how much longer I can keep myself from kissing you, holding you, making you mine"

He tilted my head up and kisses my lips "I love you lay" the bell rang "I love you too"


	6. the talk

I have been dreading this moment all day I texted rebekah and told her to meet me after school at the gill I told her I had to tell her something important

I walked In and saw her sitting in are normal both over by the pool tables I took a deep breath and walked over

"Lay what was so important we had to come her for you to tell me" I took my seat and looked at her

"I had to make sure we where in public so if you kill me there are witnesses" I chuckled alittle

"Lay what is it UR scaring me what's wrong"

"I know why kol was acting so wierd"

"Wait this is about kol? What's wrong with him is he in trouble again?" She worried

"No it's not like that I remember when I can over Friday? Well kol invited me because he had to tell me something so I went over we watched a movie and he told me loved me" I got nervous and wispered the last part out I looked around the grill

"what Do u mean of course he loves you we all do"

"No beca he told me he's in love with me and I told him I love him back" I looked down at my hands

"WHAT! YOUR IN LOVE WITH KOL AND YOU DIDNY TELL ME"

"I'm sorry it just happend I never nment for it to... Wait your not mad"

" You thought I would be mad"she laughed " I alway knew it lay I'm happy for you to just don't forget about the rest of us"

"Never " I smiled and hugged her I stood up "I have to go tell kol I have to tell him you ok with it" I got up and ran out of the grill

I dialled kols number "I talked to bexs can you meet me at my house"


	7. notes

**1. hey everyone, thank you so much for the view follow and favourites i never thought anyone would even see this story i love all ur opinions and thought and advice**

** the chapters have been so short lately they will be longer coming up i was writhing the past 3 chapters well away in Georgia and i was writhing them the matt davis way on the iPhone i promise if you want more chapters they will be longer**

**3. i am thinking this is going to be more focused on kol and elena **

**4. follow my ig: ianslovebugg and my twitter :tvdfanscanada**


	8. Chapter 8

I have been dreading this moment all day I texted rebekah and told her to meet me after school at the gill I told her I had to tell her something important

I walked In and saw her sitting in are normal both over by the pool tables I took a deep breath and walked over

"Lay what was so important we had to come her for you to tell me" I took my seat and looked at her

"I had to make sure we where in public so if you kill me there are witnesses" I chuckled alittle

"Lay what is it UR scaring me what's wrong"

"I know why kol was acting so wierd"

"Wait this is about kol? What's wrong with him is he in trouble again?" She worried

"No it's not like that I remember when I can over Friday? Well kol invited me because he had to tell me something so I went over we watched a movie and he told me loved me" I got nervous and wispered the last part out I looked around the grill

"what Do u mean of course he loves you we all do"

"No beca he told me he's in love with me and I told him I love him back" I looked down at my hands

"WHAT! YOUR IN LOVE WITH KOL AND YOU DIDNY TELL ME"

"I'm sorry it just happend I never nment for it to... Wait your not mad"

" You thought I would be mad"she laughed " I alway knew it lay I'm happy for you to just don't forget about the rest of us"

"Never " I smiled and hugged her I stood up "I have to go tell kol I have to tell him you ok with it" I got up and ran out of the grill

I dialled kols number "I talked to bexs can you meet me at my house"


End file.
